1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to storage for computer disks and in particular to interlocking storage modules having slide-out elements with means to fan out all of the disks for viewing and easy access.
2. Background Art
Prior storage elements for computer disks, including floppy disks and diskettes, generally do not provide adequate simultaneous dispersement of the disks for ease of viewing and access.
Storage containers for computer disks generally do not provide means for storing the containers themselves in an efficient manner, but users must rely on conventional bookshelves or other filing means which are not always appropriate or convenient.
The few disk storage containers which do attempt to separate the disks for viewing and access generally do so by dispersing the disks in a stepped fashion with adjacent disks remaining in contact with one another, thereby presenting some difficulty in withdrawing a single disk and the ever present danger of distorting or scratching one of the disks in t he process.
Currently, standard disk storage containers provide no means for protecting the information stored magnetically on the disks so that valuable information and hours of work might be lost should the disks be exposed to some devices which might erase or alter the information, such as electronic or metal detection devices.
None of the prior art storage means combine the advantages of modular interlocking self-stacking storage containers with slide-out fanned dispersement of the disks.